High School Horror
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: It just comes to show...You aren't even safe in school.
1. Chapter 1

**Rumors Flying. **

"She got fired!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yes!"

**False warnings.**

"Better watch out man, she's a psycho"

"It's no big deal, just relax"

**Preparing for the best night of their lives.**

"You're helping with setting up prom, right?"

"Prom?...In the gym?"

**Set up for disaster.**

"It won't open"

"Try harder"

**An unknown source.**

_-Speakers Crackle-_

"Having fun, children"

**High-School Horror**

**yes, another new story idea....we're on a freaking roll here...5 reviews for first chapter.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nate ran past the many students filling the halls, shouting a few 'heys'.

He spotted his intermidiate group of friends towards the end of the hall and began sprinting.

"Shane, Jason," Nate shouted.

"Hey Nate, whats up," Jason asked, while greeting his friend.

"Hilderbrandt, she's fired, they actually fired her," Nate said.

"Dude, are you serious? That's awesome," Shane said.

"Pay up Shane," Jason said, outstretching an awaiting palm, " You said she wouldn't last the first semester, today is officially the end of the first semester,"

"No way man, I came up with the plan to get her fired in the first place," Shane said, "And besides, she got fired, she didn't quit,"

"What did you say that got her fired, it must have been good," Nate asked.

"Long story," Shane replied.

"Hey guys," Mitchie greeted.

"Hey Mitch," Shane welcomed his girlfriend with a small peck on the lips, "Where's Caitlyn?"

"Oh she's coming, she was going to break it off with Jake today," Mitchie informed the group of boys.

"Finally," Nate said a little too loudly.

"Oh come on Nate, one day Caitlyn is going to realize you're the guy for her," Mitchie explained, "Just give her some time,"

"Yeah Nate, listen to Mitchie," Jason said turning his friend towards the hallway to get a view of everyone in it, " And besides, if it doesn't work with her, there is plenty of girls dying to go out with you,"

"Not helping Jase," Nate laughed.

"Hey guys," Caitlyn said, "Hey Nate,"

"Hey Caity," Nate replied.

"What did I say about that name, Nathan," Caitlyn teased.

"What did I say about calling me Nathan, Caity," Nate said as he snaked his arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Nate...you wanna keep your arm?" Caitlyn asked.

"...Yes," Nate said.

"Then I suggest you take it off me," Caitlyn said.

Nate quickly did.

"So are the rumors true? I heard Mrs. Hilderbradnt got fired," Caitlyn said, "And that it's all Shane's fault,"

They all turned to him, and he put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, you guys played the accomplices in this, you all ARE in the same English period as me," Shane defended.

"Yeah, but when we came up with an idea to get her fired...yeah, it was a joke," Mitchie said.

"Well my Mitchie, the deed is done," Shane said.

"You know what would be totally weird," Jason said out of the blue.

"What?" they all asked.

"If Mrs. Hilderbrandt turned into one of those crazy people that will seek revenge on the people who wronged her," Jason said with the crepiest grin on his face.

"You better watch out man, she's a psycho," Nate said, elbowing him.

"It's no big deal, just relax," Shane said.

"What did you do to get her fired?" Mitchie asked.

Shane simply gave her a coy smile.

"What did you do!?" She said again but more sternly this time.

"What!? All I said was that she molested little kids at the school she worked at before," Shane replied.

The jaws of each of the members of the group dropped.

"You did what!?" Mitchie yelled puniching him in the arm.

"Shane, you were supposed to say something that wasn't very....contreversial" Nate complained.

"I didn't say something 'contreversial'," Shane retaliated.

"Molesting children is very contreversial," Caitlyn said.

"Oh well, it's been done, there's nothing you can do about it anymore," Shane said.

"Psycho killer man, psycho killer," Jason teased.

"Oh no," Nate said.

"What?" Caitlyn questioned.

Nate pointed down the hallway where Tess and her posse could be seen walking towards them.

"So are you guys going to help set up for Winterfest?" Tess said.

"It's not like we have a choice Tess," Nate said, "You signed us all up,"

"Oh, did I Natey," Tess said trying to act clueless but not succeeding, " I forgot,"

"Of course you did," Nate said.

"So Nate, I was thinking...You...Me...Catch a movie tonight," Tess said.

Nate's eyes bugged out.

That's when Caitlyn stepped in.

"Actually! Nate and I were gonna go out for a bite after decorating," Caitlyn said.

Tess gave her a deadly look.

"Sorry!" Cailtyn sang

"Whatever," Tess said in Caitlyn's direction, she then turned to Nate, "Catch ya later,".

As she strutted down the hallway, Nate shuddered.

"Thanks Caitlyn," he said.

"No problem, Larson," Caitlyn said.

"Ok, so we'll go to the MPC after school. Set up some stuff then," Shane turned to Mitchie, "We can enjoy the rest of our Friday night to ourselves,".

"Wait, what's the MPC?" Jason asked.

"Oh it's the new name of the old building across the school campus," Mitchie replied.

"Oh right,"

"So we all meet up at my locker after school," Mitchie said.

The bell rang and the teens scurried off to their last class of the day.

–

Caitlyn arrived at Mitchie's locker...her book bag about to explode. Nate and Jason with the same predicament.

"Guys, we're only going to be decorating for maybe an hour. Just leave your stuff in my locker and we'll come back for it later," Mitchie said.

They all stuffed their bags into Mitchie's locker and set of on their way to the MPC.

–

They all walked to Mitchie's car.

She rummaged through her bag looking for her keys.

"Let's just walk to the MPC, I looks like I left my keys in my locker," Mitchie announced, "And I really don't feel like walking back,"

No one objected to the idea. The group began their journey across campus. Not even halfway there they all were getting tired.

"Omygod!" Caitlyn huffed, falling to her knees, "Why does it have to be so far away,".

Nate lifted her up by the arm.

"Come on, get on my back," he ordered.

"Nate, I'm too heavy,"

"No you're not. Come on,"

Caitlyn hopped on his back and rested her head on his shoulder as he began to walk.

"Thanks Nate," she whispered.

"It's no problem Caity,"

Mitchie saw this as she and Shane walked past them hand in hand. She caught Nate's eye and winked signaling:

I told you so.

He returned a smile.

–

"Finally," Caitlyn gasped when the reached their destination.

Shane and Jason pushed open the doors of the MPC.

Cobwebs hung in the corners of the main entrance. Dust coated everything.

"Geez, when they said we had to decorate, they never said anything about having to clean everything up," Shane said.

"It won't take that long...I hope. Let's go scope out this place is before we get going on decorating," Mitchie said.

"Where is Tess, Ella and Peggy?" Jason asked.

"Typical...they ditched us. Nate blew off Tess so now we gotta do this by ourselves," Cailtyn said.

"Either way...let's start," Nate said.

Mitchie pulled a folded piece of paper from her bag.

"Ok, so I got a map of the building. It's pretty much a hallway with a few rooms, an office, a co-ed bathroom and the main room," Mitchie said, unfolding the map.

Caitlyn swiped it from her hands and examined it.

"This place is so not fire safe. There is only two exits," Caitlyn said.

"And the chances of a fire at the dance are...," Shane said in a smart alec tone.

"Whatever," Caitlyn muttured.

"Where are the decorations to start with?" Jason asked.

"They are supposed to be in one of these rooms," Mitchie said pointing down a hallway containing about 6 doors.

"Let's start looking," Nate said.

The group walked into one of the rooms.

"Oh God, it smells like..." Caitlyn began.

"Dead?" Nate answered.

"I was going to say Shane, but okay," Caitlyn answered.

"I swear I'm going to get you for that Gellar," Shane spat.

"Oh no," Caitlyn sarcastically said, hiding behind the curly haired boy, "Save me Nate, Shane is going to kill me,"

The group laughed and left the room, not being able to locate the materials. They searched the next few rooms, again not finding anything.

"This is the last door, if they aren't in here, we are screwed," Caitlyn said.

Shane tried the door, but it didn't budge.

"Do you want me to open it?" Caitlyn said in a mocking tone of voice.

Shane threw her a look and kicked the door open.

"There they are," Mitchie said immediately after walking into the room.

The five each picked up one of the boxes.

"Let's get started," Nate said.

The teens left the room the lock on the door silently clicking on their way out.

"This is the grand room?" Jason said walking around the room about the size of a gym.

"Yeah," Mitchie replied.

"This is going to take hours," Shane complained.

"But think of how it'll all be worthwhile after," Mitchie seductively whispered in his ear.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road," Shane yelled.

* * *

**Mya: Why must they make the typical mistakes of teenage horror films. Oh yeah, cuz we make them! Review!!**

**Angie: Hey! I'm co-hosting the Smeds CR awards so go to Austens account (XsmedsX) and vote...and review!**

**Alyssa: well alyssa is in Slovakia but I know her default AN is...Europe is great. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nate catch," Shane yelled throwing a roll of streamers to Nate.

"Got it," Nate threw his arms in the arm, clutching the decorations.

"Are we almost done," Caitlyn whined.

"Actually, yes, I think we finally are," Mitchie said.

"Finally," Caitlyn gasped, "We've been at this for like three hours,"

"Actually four," Jason said laying on the room floor.

"Nuh uh," Mitchie challenged, looking for her phone to check the time, "Damn, I left my phone in my locker,"

"Well it was your idea genius," Caitlyn laughed.

"Whatever," Mitchie said, "Let's pack up so we can leave,"

"And do what," Nate said, "There's nothing to do this weekend,"

"Yeah," Caitlyn agreed, "Let's just stay here, all the teachers must have left the school by now, so we can't get in trouble,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shane said, putting an arm around Mitchie.

"Look what Jasons got," Jason said pulling a duffel bag from behind the desk in the office.

From inside the bag Jason pulled out two six packs of beer and a few other edibles.

"Dude no way, how did you get those?" Shane questioned, taking one of the cans and cracking it open.

"Swiped them from my dad," he replied.

"And how did you get them past the campus security," Mitchie asked.

"Mitch, now seriously, everyone loves me," Jason replied cockily.

"Sure they do," Nate said, drinking from the can.

The group laughed and sat on the office floor, talking about things which quickly faded to silence.

"What now?" Nate asked while crushing a few cans with his feet.

"I don't know," Caitlyn replied.

"How can you not know," Mitchie questioned, "It was your idea to stay here,"

"Well I thought we would eventually think of something," Caitlyn said.

"Well let's play hide and seek," Jason suggested.

"Yeah, and then we can play with our blocks and play doh," Shane sarcastically said.

Mitchie slapped his arm, "Let's play,"

"Fine but I'm not counting," Shane caved.

Jason rolled his eyes, "I will,"

NPOV

Jason began counting and the rest of us ran down the hallway.

"So where are we supposed to hide?" Caitlyn asked, "There's no way I'm going into those rooms by myself,"

"Aww, is little Caity scared," Shane teased.

Caitlyn glared at him, "Mitchie, your pet is talking to me,"

Shane opened his mouth to retaliate, but he was inturrupted by Jason's loud counting.

"Let's scram people," Mitchie demanded.

"Fine," Caitlyn said grabbing my hand, "But I'm taking Nate with me,"

Mitchie nodded and pulled Shane away.

"Come on Caity let's hide before Jason finishes," I said.

She nodded and we ran to the closest door.

MPOV

I grabbed Shane's hand and we ran down the hallway. Once we turned the corner, he picked me up off my feet and pushed me against the wall, pressing his lips to mine.

He tried deepening the kiss but I pushed him off, "Come on, Jason probably almost done,"

Shane began kissing my neck, "Lets skip this game and play a little game of our own,"

"No," I said.

"Come on," Shane begged, he pecked my lips, "Please,"

"Fine, but we still gotta hide," I rationed.

"Done," Shane said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the last door in the hallway.

"The bathroom?" I questioned, "Are you serious?"

"Since when did you get all high maintance?"

"Shut up," I said.

He opened the door and turned on the lights and escorted me in, immediately kissing me.

His arms found their place on my waist and I placed mine around his neck playing with his hair.

A little while into the kiss, Shane bit my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily obliged.

We fought for dominance, but he eventually won.

I subconsciously moaned, and speaking by the way Shane smiled into the kiss, I am thinking he was enjoying it.

The next second I was squeezed between the wall and Shane.

He ran his hands over the exposed skin between my t-shirt and jeans as he moved his lips to my neck, possibly leaving a mark.

He moved back to my lips, again fighting for dominance..

He lifted my shirt to about right under my bra and massaged my stomach.

He kissed my shoulder and trailed kisses up to my lips.

The lights flickered. I didn't really mind them, it was an old building and the wiring was probably jack.

Until...

The lights shut off.

"Shane, turn them back on, we are not having sex in a bathroom," I said.

"Mitchie, I didn't turn them off, I thought you did," Shane said.

"It's an old place, whatever, let's get out of here and find the others,".

I saw Shane's sillohoute nod.

I felt around the walls, finally feeling the door knob.

"Nate, Caitlyn!" Shane yelled.

"Jason!" I shouted.

"We're over here!" Jason yelled.

I took Shane's hand, not wanting to get lost in the darkness of the unfimiliar building.

"What happened?" I heard Caitlyn ask.

I could tell that they weren't that far off by the volume of her voice.

"I'm not sure. But i know, I don't want to stick around and find out. The wiring here could possibly like blow the building or something," Jason said.

"Let's go," I said, making my way to the light exit sign.

I put my hands infront of me so I could feel the door, fumbling around until I got hold of the door knob. I twisted it and it stopped half-way.

"It won't open, I said.

"Here let me," Shane said.

I heard him mess with the door knob for a few seconds.

"What the hell," he murmured.

The sounds system crackled overhead. My stomach tightened.

"Having fun children?" came from the speaker.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's Angie! And I've got a super special surprise!**

**-drum roll-**

**Please welcome back to FanFiction......**

**Austen (XsmedsX)**

**He was stupid and deleted all his stories because of school but he's back! And is now part of our joint account.  
**


End file.
